


After the Tournament - Universe 1

by witchway



Series: Krufe Effle Tournament for the Honor Of Earth - Multi Universes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Dreams of Rape, M/M, Sex Pollen, Slurs, That's Just Canon, Tony Giggles During Sex, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: “Swear to me I didn’t rape you,” Peter whispered, barely audible.  “Swear to me I didn’t hurt you.”





	1. Damn Millennial Ethics/The Masks We Wear Over Other Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is of age, but still considered and treated like a kid, which is why he was NOT invited to the The Krufe Effle Tournament at all, so this is his fault, really.

Rocking, rocking, endlessly rocking, Tony moved with the stronger man above him in a smooth, graceful parody of a man making love to a woman.

On his back, legs spread wide, pierced to the core, Tony was in the position of the woman.

Which meant that he had turned out to be the useless fucking faggot his father always knew he would be.

The constant scraping of his prostate was driving him crazy and the sounds above him were frying his brain. He had kept his mouth clenched tight for fear of what might come out of it, something like ‘stop’ or ‘more’ or ‘I love you, what’s your name again?’ or ‘I do say sir, your cock is the perfect size.’

But he was slack-jawed now, awestruck, whimpering. His eyes were clenched tight -- maybe, if he kept them closed, this wouldn’t really be happening, he wouldn’t really be here; his legs spread shamelessly, his hands splayed out over the scattered LPs , his impending orgasm threatening to blow the top of his head off, his lover above him making impossible demands….

“Open your eyes.”

“I can’t,” he whispered (whimpered) and he bent his body forward in hopes of rubbing his cock against that other body while simultaneously turning his head as far away from his lover as he could get it, trying to pretend this was all just another Deranged Fantasy a-la-Tony, that he was really just the Poor Little Rich Boy alone and pathetic…very pathetic…but at least _safely_ alone.

“Tony, open your eyes.”

He did, and when he saw his father, he knew he had died and gone to hell.

He screamed and threw his arms over his head.

“Limp wristed fairy, you pathetic pillow biter,” his old man spat, and Tony’s hands pressed over his ears did nothing to block out the hateful voice. “You and your twisted, deviant friends can go play your sissy games but know when you come back home I won’t have a weak queer living under my roof…”

Far away……in another room perhaps, or in another reality, he could hear another voice call his name, and he knew hope was near. Peter was here, Peter would save him, and if Peter couldn’t save him well, then he could save Peter and not have to think about this horrible nightmare that was currently and enthusiastically fucking him into the floor.

“Tony…..what? Tony I…..oh shit, oh FUCK Tony……”

“Language!” he whispered breathlessly (his mouth and throat too dry to really speak) as he flailed his arms around in the darkness, trying to find Peter. Something was very wrong…Peter sounded like he was in trouble (or feeling REALLY good!) and either way Tony was going to find him and save him.

He could find him. He could save him. And then the weak sissy pillowbiter would be gone and the Big Solid Hero would be back again.

He tried to turn his head, because all efforts to flail his arms to find Peter weren’t working because he didn’t know which was up which is when he realized, for the first time, that there was no darkness he was only keeping his eyes tightly closed.

Opening them didn’t help.

They clearly were not in his childhood bedroom, but they WERE laying atop of what would appear to be his entire Black Sabbath album collection (he could feel them crunching underneath his back OH he was going to be SO pissed at someone) and he couldn’t get off the broken albums on the floor because a much stronger man was on top of him, but suddenly it didn’t matter because PETER had just fallen on top of him and he couldn’t flail his arms around because he was holding tightly onto Peter.

Tony had rescued him after all.

He pulled his sweating, panting (and weeping? were those tears??) boy closer to him and stroked the damp hair. “Peter, oh god Peter,” he was saying, and TRYING NOT to say, because he DID NOT want to admit how terrified, how helpless, he had been just moments before. Tony actually found himself KISSING the boy’s head and trying to rock him back and forth, overwhelmed with the urge to GIGGLE (and losing) because he wasn’t supposed to be kissing Peter, was he?? No, that would be SO unprofessional. But Peter didn’t seem to notice. In fact, Peter seemed to be very upset about something, and was currently clinging to Tony begging forgiveness.

“I’m so sorry, oh gosh Tony, oh fuck I tried, I really I tried, Oh god forgive me. I’m so sorry Tony, I’ve just wanted you for so fucking long….”

“Hey hey hey…it’s ok…” Tony said (what else could he say?) He pushed the boy’s wet hair out of his eyes, dried the tears from his face (yes the boy had been crying) all while trying to make sense of it all. “Kid, what happened to you? Where are we? You _want_ me?”

A look of despair marred Peter’s beautiful face as he pulled his body away (Tony couldn’t help but notice that he was embarrassingly nude but Peter didn’t seem to mind that fact, probably because he was gloriously nude also. Nor did Petey even notice that Tony was sporting a huge erection.)

“What’s the last thing you remember?” the boy asked, whispered really. He sounded heartbroken.

“We were with Cap on the roof, waiting for the Krufe Effle alien to arrive for the tournament - the One-Man-Gladiator thing,” Tony said, keeping his hands on Peter’s arms, not wanting to let him go. He could keep talking, he could keep being ok, as long as Peter was here. “...where he was going to fight Cap for some alien honor something, in front an audience of the Heads of State, and Strange messaged us to tell us it was all a setup, which we figured. So we put out an all call and Sam and Nat and .....and......”

“And Barton and Thor and that Starlord dude you hate so much, they were nearby. And you told me not to come because it was too dangerous but I came...”

“Right, right, and I introduced Nat as the Queen of England and Sam as the King of Motown and Thor as Our Local God and you as the Twink Ambassador To Earth...”

“DammitTonyI’mnotatwink.”

“No....no.....you’re the AMBASSADOR to the Twinks. And the alien seemed to buy it...and I had just analyzed the box that the Krufe guy said he and Cap had to use for the tournament…. Peter? Why are we both naked?”

“OhgodTonydammitforgiveme,” he said, but when he tried to pull away Tony wouldn’t allow it, keeping his arms wrapped around Peter’s body and although Peter was far stronger, he stayed.

“That Krufe Effle alien,” he said, ducking his head down to Tony’s chest, trying to hide in Tony’s arms. Tony combed his fingers through the wet hair as Peter tried to explain. ”The tournament was a setup, just like Strange said. But he sent another message about the weapon that Cap was using… I was TRYING to get his attention....but I couldn’t get anyone to listen.... Strange said to use the POMMEL of the weapon, but Cap just used the blade, he said we couldn’t ..... to not let any of the blood…I guess that was the point of having the battle with all the heads of state in one place…and then you called one of the Sentinels and they grabbed the alien body and soared off with it but…”

”Oh god the blood...”

”It went everywhere. I was standing behind you but Cap got a whole facefull and just started screaming and pulling his hair, but you were still in your suit and you started sending the uninfected people to carry the infected people into the showers in hopes it would just wash off but everyone was going in every direction - Barton picked up Nat and carried her into the kitchen and Starlord said he was going to fly Thor somewhere to.....actually I’m not sure.....I’m not sure WHAT they were doing......”

“Is Cap all right?”

“He got it the worst…you told Sam to take him to your shower and they got in there alright but…well ......I don't think it's polite to ask what they're doing but they’re still in there.....”

“We came here, I remember!” Tony said, grabbing Peter by the arm, where the alien’s blood had been eating through his suit. Suddenly Peter’s wet hair was making more sense. “The sink in the lab! I used the bucket to douse you! But my suit should have…”

“You took it off. My hands were shaking too much to fill the bucket and I guess you meant to take the gloves off but it all came off and then you were holding me up to pour the water on me…and well…”

“But how did we get here?”

Peter looked up and around in despair. “Through your vintage record collection. Sorry.”

His sad frown was a centimeter from Tony mouth. and even as Peter tried to explain how the shelf got knocked over and the albums scattered Tony closed the distance and pressed his lips to the boy’s soft skin.

“These are expensive, aren’t they?” Peter was asking, close to tears.

“Not as much as you think, I brag a lot about them because I’m an asshole” Tony was whispering against that soft skin, until Peter turned his mouth half an inch to meet his mouth in a kiss that made Tony’s bones melt.

“You wanted me for so long?” he whispered when a surprised looking Peter came up for air. “That’s what you said, word for word. Is that true?” he asked, but when Peter tried to apologize Tony interrupted him with another kiss.

“Oh God Tony yes,” he said, his voice breaking, and Tony sat up and pulled the boy to him, wrapping him up in his arms and swearing he would never let go.

“But I hurt you, I think I ra….I know I hurt you,” Peter was saying. “That mineral oil you said would neutralize it better than the water, well it wasn’t exactly enough and, god I’m sorry…”

“Oh kid you’re going to have to be a lot rougher than that, and a _lot_ bigger, to hurt me,” Tony said, fighting hard not to burst into hysterical giggles. But when Peter looked at him in disbelief, he lost the battle.

“Oh kid,” he said after collapsing onto his back and finding himself wrapped up in _Peter’s_ arms, hiding in the comfort of the boy’s strong embrace, his hair being stroked with gentle fingers. “Oh Petey, I’ve been a limp wristed fairy for a _very_ long time. No…no I’m afraid a number of twisted deviants have made me a little….jaded. You didn’t hurt me kid…”

“You…..? I mean ok but..... I mean….it was my first time…..I thought I must have done it wrong…wait….

“Wait.”

“_How did you **not** know_ I wanted you??” Peter said, pulling back a little, looking angry now. “I thought I was being a little obvious.”

“I didn’t know because I couldn’t,” Tony said breathlessly. “Ever since you officially stopped being a kid, well, I guess I spent a great deal of effort ....making sure I didn’t know.”

“Why?!?”

“Because I…..because I was pretty sure you were going to want me to ...... because had no idea you wanted to fuck me.”

“I didn’t….” Peter said, suddenly looking down and stammering. “I mean I didn’t know that I wanted to....I mean I did know that I wanted to but I didn’t think that….oh god.......and I should have told you “no” but it’s just when you begged me and then you kind of took my pants off like some kind of fantasy and I didn't know if it was real but ....

Tony burst into hysterical giggles again. Peter only looked at him for a minute, then calmly bent down to stroke his hair, kissing his face and shushing until the man could speak again.

"Is this the alien-blood, or do you normally giggle during sex?" he queried, and "Kid we'll just have to do this several more times, so you can figure it out," was the reply.

“So, you wanted me, to want you... _like that_?” Peter said, eyes full of wonder. “Because _**I do**_. I want the other thing to - actually I think I want a lot of things - but yeah, this too.”

Then he moved forward for another kiss, then they both stopped to look down awkwardly, for just a moment, when the movement brought Tony’s erection against the Peter’s body, which made Peter chuckle.

“Sorry,” Tony said, brow creasing, wondering why the kid was laughing at his dick – maybe it was some Millennial joke he didn’t get?

"Where did you come from?” Peter was saying gently. “I just thought just took care of you.”

“Wait….what?” Tony took Peter’s face in both hands. “Jesus this isn’t fair, what else don’t I remember?”

“Can’t tell you,” Peter said with a playful smile, turning toward Tony’s fingers and mouthing them suggestively. “But I promise I took care of him already.” He leaned down and whispered “I have done that before.”

“Ah fuck!” Tony moaned, falling back to the wet carpet and covering his eyes with his hand. “You went down on me for the first time and I missed it?”

“And I did it well,” Peter bragged.

Tony peeked out from between his fingers. “Did you? I think I’m going to need proof.”

“I don’t need proof, I had THE Tony Stark inform me I was *very* good. I think your exact words were 'How the fuck did you get so GOOD at this kid?'”

Tony was still peaking out from between his fingers. “Maybe I was just reacting to the sexed-up alien blood. My reactions aren’t trustworthy. The data is skewed.”

Peter pulled Tony’s hand away from his eyes and, moving his body on top again, kissed each eyelid. “Well then we’ll have to do it again, for scientific purposes,” he whispered playfully.

“But lets go to the bedroom. We’re laying on an overturned shelf of what I thought were priceless LPs and they’re stressing me out.”

Peter kissed him again and tried to sit up. Tony sat up with him, trying his best not to break the kiss, trying to kiss and stand and speak all at the same time.

“Is this real? Are we really sober? Is Strange going to show up with a cure and make you come to your senses?”

“No idea – we should have a lot of sex before then in case he does.”

“No Tony…..no” he said next, pushing Tony away gently as Tony tried to stand up while kissing him at the same time. “_No_, Tony,” he insisted, using his strength to keep the bigger man in place. “That’s how the record shelf came down.”

Peter’s bare feet crunched harmlessly over the crushed vinyl while he helped a limping Tony, battered and bruised, out of the wreckage, finally picking him up and carrying him the final feet to safety. Then he stopped and held Tony’s face in his hands, his eyes searching. Tony was to weak and euphoric to protest, and endured the examination patiently.

“Swear to me I didn’t rape you,” Peter whispered, barely audible. “Swear to me I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t rape me kid. And I wish I could answer all your questions Petey, but I don’t remember.”

“I wasn’t sure where I was, I wasn’t even sure I was sure if any of it was real, but when I could see straight and when you let me make love to you, for a moment I thought….I thought you screamed. I thought you screamed and tried to hide. Did I hurt you?”

Let me make love to you. Were there six more beautiful words in the English Language? Tony closed his eyes and floated in the heaven that was this kid using the words ‘making love to you.’

“Tony?”

“Whu…..? Oh, yes…..I mean no. I mean…..I was still hallucinating, and I thought I saw……I didn’t know where I was, and I thought I saw .... something.”

“What?”

Tony leaned down to kiss the boy he had been harboring impossible secret fantasies about, fantasies that until an hour ago he would never had admitted to anyone in the world.

“A monster,” he whispered against soft lips, then pressed into a kiss.

“But you made the monster go away.”


	2. Damn Millennial Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES the aliens made them do it, but honestly, SOMEONE should go check on the others.

Peter’s “Damn Millennial Ethics” (Tony’s words) required him to check on his fellow Avengers (despite all Tony’s grousing and pleading – he left him in an adjacent bedroom and got as dressed as he could to find the others.)

He found Hawkeye and Black Widow asleep on the floor of the kitchen – tangled up in each other’s arms and fully clothed. He wasn’t sure what to make of that but forged on.

From the huge bathroom where Sam and Cap had holed up there was silence, and when Peter finally got the nerve he tiptoed in and found both of them naked and asleep on the floor in a tangle of towels, the shower faucet still running.

Peter stepped into the shower and turned it off, then touched Sam’s bicep timidly until he woke up.

“Are you ok?” he whispered, giving Sam plenty of time to sit up shake his head and look around in a daze. 

“I had the strangest dream,” he said, until he saw Steve Rogers laying on the floor next to him.

“What the hell happened?”

“I’m going to let you figure that one out for yourselves, just checking on…

“Wait wait wait….is _**that**_ what the blood was supposed to do??” Sam was saying, suddenly grabbing his head with both hands, his eyes going wide. "Cover the heads of state with alien blood so they start babbling all their deepest secrets and get naked and......was the point to start wars, or bring about global peace?" Peter took that opportunity to head for the door. As long as neither man needed medical assistance it was up to the two men to figure out if they were ok or not.

“Where are Barton and Nat?” Sam called out, his head now bowed, his face covered in his hands.

“Asleep, in the kitchen. Fully clothed. Go figure. Any idea where Thor and that Star-dude are?”

Sam’s head snapped up and his eyes went wide.

“Kid, neither one of us is old enough to know what that was all about.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Peter said as he turned toward the door, but Sam called out:

“Wait…kid…you’re the only minor at this turns-out-it-was-THAT-kind-of-party-party, are you ok?”

Peter stood up straight and tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. “First off I’ll have you know I’ll turn 22 next year,” Peter retorted, trying to look dignified despite the fact that he was naked except for his underwear. “And second, after Thor left I was the strongest Avenger left in this building thankyouverymuch. I’m fine.”

He looked down at himself, barefoot and bare chested and clad only in - oh wait these are TONY’s - boxers.

“….and I’m also apparently dating Tony Stark,” Peter said, with pride (and surprise.) “So, that’s a thing.”

“Oh no….oh no no kid, no. Don’t do it. 

“The age difference. 

“You’re much too mature for him.”

Peter left Sam alone with his naked friend with both a smirk and an eye-roll (how many times was he going to have to hear THAT joke for the rest of his life?) and found his way back to Tony. 

\--------  
“This is **_very_** tragic,” Tony said, greeting him at the door to the bedroom, taking Peter by the hands and leading him toward the bed. He was whispering and wearing an exaggerated pout.

“I’m listening,” is all Peter said as he watched the man with curiosity. Something was different.

“It’s horrible, it’s _devastating_…” Tony was saying, bending his knees and leaning to one side to indicate how devastating it was. Peter watched warily – he had seen Tony drunk, and he had seen Tony dying, but he had never seen Tony like this.

As Tony walked backward and led Peter, by both hands, towards the bed Peter realized what it was – he had seen many of Tony’s personas, many of his put-ons. But this was the most Put-On-iest of the Put Ons. Flamboyant. Fae. The words “limpwristed fairy” were echoing in his head, but right now all Peter could picture was a mask put on top of another mask on top of another mask.

Less than an hour before he had seen another side of Tony, one he had only previously caught in glimpses.

He was amazed at how much he missed it.

He was amazed at how fast it went away.

He wondered how often he would have to live without it.

But “I’m still listening,” was all he said.

“You see the _heartbreaking_ fact is, you lost your V-card _deep_ inside my ass on the floor of the media room and I don’t remember a thing.”

“I can’t help you there,” Peter said as they arrived at the bed.

“Yes you can,” Tony whispered, glancing behind him. “You can just slip your _huge_ cock inside me and come in my tight ass one more time on my bed, and in the morning when I wake up I’ll be far too confused to remember which time was which…”

Tony kept talking, saying things Peter had to steadfastly ignore if he wanted to keep his temper. In the media room something profound, something almost religious had happened between Peter and this man and now this man seemed to be making a joke about it. Nevertheless Peter was climbing back onto the bed with him, allowing his borrowed underwear to be removed, allowing his cock to be stroked all while….

Suddenly, Peter pushed Tony down to the bed with one hand and held him there by the shoulder. Tony reacted in a positive way (with a lewd suggestion followed by a manic giggle.)

Peter said nothing, but waited. Finally Tony asked….”What?”

“I saw the real Tony Star….” Peter thought for a moment, then phrased the question differently, trying to use a gentler voice. 

“I thought I saw the real Anthony Edward - back there in the media room on the floor of broken vinyl,” Peter said tenderly, lowering his voice to a whisper, loosening his grip and using that hand to massage Tony’s chest. “Do you know where I can find him?”

Tony laughed and started to speak – clearly ready to tell a joke, but then something else happened. The words seemed to dry up in his mouth, leaving him breathless.

Then his face broke and he hid underneath his hands.

“Shhhhhhhhh, no no,” Peter gentled (slightly alarmed at what he had done but refusing to show it.) “Ton….” he started, then tried again. He attempted to say the name ‘Anthony’ but it didn’t feel right.

“**Baby**… please. I’m not mad, I didn’t mean it like that,” he said softly, kissing the top of Tony’s head and what parts of the face he could access. “I’m just lonely for him, that’s all. I was just hoping he might make an appearance again, someday.”

The older man let out a shaky breath. Finally he moved his hands from his face and placed them on both sides of Peter’s face instead.

“Oh kid, ‘Anthony Edward’ was beaten out of me a long time ago.

“Kid you just don’t understand,” he was saying (and Peter listened carefully, even though he was also laying his body upon Tony’s body, kissing Tony’s face and nuzzling against his ear as the man spoke.)

“**God,** your world is so different than mine. I didn’t grow up on a planet where there’s a different flag for every queer day-of—the-week and every sexual orientation including some new ones we discovered yesterday and your LGBCEFG alphabet soup…..” His voice was getting resentful - angry, even, and Peter pulled up a bit to look him in the face. He opened his mouth to defend his generation when Tony said something else.

“You know _I saw him_ back there…..back there where the carpet was boiling and solidifying and crunching, like lava rock, and everything was dark and I couldn’t see which way was up….”

“Wait, saw who?” Peter asked, caressing the side of Tony’s face, trying to comfort (and trying not to feel guilt that this_ was_ the man he was asking for, but apparently the only way to see the REAL  
Tony Stark was to hear him talking through tears.)

“I saw him, and I knew nothing could be real because I knew _he_ wasn’t real, that’s why I screamed and tried to hide.”

Peter only shook his head. “You’re not making sense. Saw who baby….?”

“The monster,” Tony whispered, taking the hand that was caressing his face and squeezing it. “My father. Not the real one, the other….the one. The one I was sure would come out if I ever revealed what I really was. I haven’t even…” his laugh was broken and pained. “I haven’t dreamed about him in decades – after my REAL father died I he was strictly rhetorical.”

“What does that mean, ‘rhetorical?’

“The rhetorical question – ‘What will Howard Stark do when he finds out Anthony Edward is ….like this?’ He was disgusted enough by all the edges of me, and tried to beat them out of me, what would he say if he saw the center? 

“So the center got hidden – hidden deep – even with the guys that – even with the guys that fucked me in the ass never got to see that.

“Oh god, this isn’t going work, is it !?” Tony cried out again in such pain Peter suddenly pulled his body weight off Tony’s body, looking to see where he was hurt. The older man was hiding behind his hands again.

“What….what?”

“You’re a **_Millennial,_**” Tony cried out (But he was peaking between his fingers at Peter again, the way he had done earlier.) “You’ve got to be all honest about all your trauma and you expect everyone else around you to be that way too…..”

“No...no…baby” Peter whispered, embarrassed, kissing each finger, then each knuckle, of the hands that were between him and Tony’s face.

“Tone. No. I _suck_ as a Millennial. I’m not even out at college – not that there’s anyone to be out to. But there’s a long conversation with Aunt May that I know she’s waiting for and I’m just not ready to have it but….

“Hey, I really do understand. The ‘acting a certain way in front of people,’ I mean. It’s muscle memory. God I do it too.

“I mean I came to Tournament all ready to tell you to your face that I was tired of being treated like a kid, and then I got here and you were all together and I just started acting like a kid again. I knew Strange was expecting me to give Cap that message but I just stood behind you and tried to get your attention and when I couldn’t – I know I’m stronger than Cap, I could have pulled him away if I had to. But it’s all easier to act the way you’ve always acted around the same people you’ve always…..”

He gave up trying to finish that sentence and took a moment to appreciate the look of appreciation Tony was giving him.

“It’s muscle memory," he shrugged. "You have to unlearn it, and you can only unlearn it by doing it differently over and over again.

“Hey….” he said suddenly, cupping the older man’s face. “I’ve only been your lover for a few hours and already I’m making demands. I’m sorry. I just see you putting on a mask over the other mask  
you’ve already got on top of the mask you live in and I’m just saying……I’m saying I met Anthony Edward tonight, and I _really_ like him too. But I’m not expecting to see him all the time just because….just because I did a half-way decent job tonight.” 

“Oh, kid, you did better than that.” 

“You’re all talk, you don’t even remember,” Peter parried (but he was grinning all the same.)

“Maybe I do, maybe I’m just pretending so you’ll do it again. And don’t worry about that other guy. He’s in there, and he’s in love with you kid.”

“So…maybe…if I made love to you again…would he make an appearance?

Tony grinned. 

“There’s no harm in trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - my muses inform me that there WILL be an epilogue, which is more of a coda and not a chapter. For next week.
> 
> #2 This is The Krufe Effle Tournament - Universe 1. In an alternate universe, things occurred differently. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051629


End file.
